Stacey's Call for Help
by luna-tonks
Summary: Ah, just a funny Freaky Friday fanfic about Stacey's comeuppance. Just something i had lying about anyway. R&R!


Disclaimer: Bah. I don't own anything, okay? No Freaky Friday or anything! Leave me alone!!! AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *runs away crying*  
  
A/N: I dunno. Just a sort of funny thing I decided to write that would sort of just end things with Stacey. I couldn't stand her, and I'm really bored, and I'm listening to Pink Floyd. It's Christmas Holidays over here; I have a lot of time.  
  
STACEY FROWNED AS SHE SAT INSIDE OF THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. SHE COULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE WAS HERE. ALL SHE KNEW WAS THAT SHE HAD BEEN PULLED OUT OF CLASS BECAUSE OF HER TEST. THE TEST?  
  
OF COURSE! THAT WAS IT! SHE HAD OBVIOUSLY DONE SO INCREDIBLY WELL ON HER TEST, THEY PULLED HER OUT OF CLASS TO CONGRATULATE HER! SHE GRINNED. WHAT COULD SHE SAY? EVERYTHING WAS WONDERFUL IN HER LIFE. ESPECIALLY THE WAY SHE HAD SCREWED OVER THAT ANNA BITCH.  
  
ERGH, SHE COULDN'T STAND ANNA! STUPID ANNA, WHO THOUGHT SHE WAS SO SPECIAL BECAUSE SHE PLAYED THE GUITAR. STUPID ANNA, WHO THOUGHT SHE WAS SO SPECIAL BECAUSE HER BOYFRIEND LOOKED LIKE HE FELL OUT OF A SEATTLE GARAGE. OH WELL. IT DIDN'T MATTER ABOUT ANNA, BECAUSE ANNA WAS STUPID AS A ROCK! SHE HAD FALLEN FOR HER PRANK, HEAD OVER HEELS.  
  
HA HA HA.  
  
"STACEY?" THE SECRETARY POKED HER HEAD INTO THE WAITING ROOM. "THE PRINCIPAL WILL SEE YOU NOW."  
  
STACEY STOOD UP, PLACING ONE PERFECTLY PEDICURED FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER. SHE WALKED INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, WHERE THE PRINCIPAL, MR. BINGHAM, GUIDANCE COUNSELOR, MISS GLASS, AND HER ENGLISH TEACHER, MRS. WATERS SAT WAITING.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, STACEY. I SUSPECT YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE," THE PRINCIPAL SPOKE.  
  
SHE FLIPPED HER HAIR. "OH, I HAVE SOME IDEA WHY."  
  
"GOOD, GOOD. I'D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR TEST, AND YOUR ANSWERS, OR SHOULD I SAY, ANSWER," MR. BINGHAM SAID. STACEY BLINKED.  
  
"SORRY, ANSWER? I'M AFRAID I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU, MR. BINGHAM," STACEY REPLIED.  
  
MR. BINGHAM PULLED OUT HER TEST PAPER AND HANDED IT TO STACEY. SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE HER EYES. ALL OF HER WORK, ALL OF HER BEAUTIFUL WORK WAS.WAS.GONE!  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT?! I-I DIDN'T DO THIS! SOMEONE ELSE DID THIS TO ME! SOMEONE ELSE!" STACEY CRIED.  
  
MR. BINGHAM SHOOK HAS HEAD. THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR FOLLOWED SUIT. MRS. WATERS, THE ENGLISH TEACHER LOOKED AT STACEY.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU KNEW YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? DIDN'T I OVERHEAR YOU SAYING THAT TO YOUR FRIENDS?" SHE ASKED. STACEY GULPED. SHE HAD BEEN SAYING THAT. SHE WASN'T SURE HOW TO GET OUT OF THAT ONE. "IF I MAY INTERVENE, MR. BINGHAM, MRS. WATERS, I THINK STACEY IS REALLY JUST TRYING TO TELL US ALL SOMETHING," MISS GLASS SPOKE UP IN A CALM, SERENE VOICE. "I REALLY DO THINK SHE IS CALLING OUT FOR HELP HERE. SHE IS OBVIOUSLY IN NEED!"  
  
"PERHAPS MISS GLASS IS RIGHT, STACEY. IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO TELL US ABOUT?" MR. BINGHAM ASKED. STACEY JUST STARED.  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY, ALL OF YOU, ABSOLUTELY NUTS! I'M TELLING YOU, THERE IS SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO GET ME! SOME ONE IS OUT THERE!" STACEY CRIED.  
  
"EXTREMELY PARANOID.," MUTTERED MISS GLASS, SCRIBBLING SOMETHING ONTO A WRITING PAD. "NOW, I HAVE HEARD THROUGH AN UNKNOWN SOURCE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PICKING ON A FEW STUDENTS, AND I FEEL THIS IS SIGNIFICANT TOO."  
  
"STACEY, MISS GLASS AND I FEEL THAT PERHAPS YOU SHOULD GO TALK WITH SOMEONE. IN FACT, MISS GLASS HAS THE NAME OF A REALLY WONDERFUL DOCTOR YOU CAN GO AND SEE," MR. BINGHAM EXPLAINED.  
  
"YOU WANT TO SEE A SHRINK? YOU THINK I'M CRAZY, DON'T YOU? LISTEN, I DIDN'T WRITE THAT ON MY TEST PAPER!" STACEY YELLED.  
  
MISS GLASS SMILED SADLY AND PATTED STACEY ARM. "SWEETHEART, IT'S OKAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DENY IT! YOU'RE IN GOOD COMPANY HERE! DON'T FEEL BAD. A LOT OF GIRLS YOUR AGE HAVE VERY LOW SELF-ESTEEM, BUT I THINK IF YOU GO AND TALK TO THE DOCTOR, YOU'D GET A LOT OUT OF IT!"  
  
STACEY LOOKED AROUND WILDLY. SHE STOOD UP AND JUMPED UP AND DOWN. "I AM NOT CRAZY!"  
  
"STACEY, NOW I'M GIVING YOU THE NUMBER OF THE DOCTOR. SHE'S VERY NICE, SHE EVEN HAS A COUPLE OF BOOKS OUT," SAID MR. BINGHAM.  
  
STACEY GAVE HIM A LOOK, AND SAID QUIETLY, "OH MY GOD. YOU'RE SERIOUS, AREN'T YOU?"  
  
"VERY SERIOUS, STACEY," REPLIED MR. BINGHAM. "NOW, I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE DOCTOR, HER NAME IS DR. TESS COLEMAN." 


End file.
